


Welcome Home ~ A Solangelo Oneshot

by geesuswillsaveyou



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom!Nico, Commited Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Smut, Solangelo smut, Top!Will, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geesuswillsaveyou/pseuds/geesuswillsaveyou
Summary: Will comes back to camp for the summer after being away at med school. Him and Nico get to spend some time together once again.





	Welcome Home ~ A Solangelo Oneshot

NICO POV

Will has been gone since August of last year and I really do miss him terribly. The whole camp has noticed how down I am, but I don't think many question it, I tend to be like that all the time. The only time I'm not like that, is when Will is here.

The two of us have been together for 3 years and we still haven't told the camp. I think most of them know though... I don't really know how... We tried really hard to keep it a secret too. We were never affectionate in public... Well. There was that one time Will decided to give me a bomb ass hand job under the table at dinner. That was really hard to control.

But other than that we were really secretive. But today is the day that Will is coming back from Med-School. To make it worse, I can't really show how excited I am to see him when he first gets here. We can't be too suspicious.

To be honest, I don't know why we haven't told the camp. It's not like they won't accept us, we just haven't come around to telling them yet. Maybe I'll talk to him about that...

I look up from my sketch that I'm doing of Will when I sense someone coming near me. When I focus on who is coming I see that it's is just Jason. I was kind of hoping it was Will even though I know he won't be here until much later.

"Hey Nico! Are you excited for Will to be back?" He asks with a look in his eyes. I think he may be the one person who really knows.

"Yeah I guess." I shrug nonchalantly, even though I want to scream about how excited I am.

"Oh. Well I guess I'll see you later." Jason says seeming sad. He walks off and I resume the drawing of Will.

I just need to finish the outline of his leg and I can get right onto shading. I continue on with my drawing, perfecting it, for hours sitting under the oak tree.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when my sister, Hazel walks up to me to tell me that Will should be here within 20 minutes. I start to pack up my pencils and sketchbook and head to Half-blood hill with her. On the way it's mostly silent with the occasional comment on how we had been lately.

Her and Frank had come in today for their monthly visit from Camp Jupiter. Eventually we make it to the hill just to see a taxi pulling up at the base of the hill. I let out a small smile, but quickly wipe it away. I can't let them know I'm happy about this.

Will gets out of the car and my jaw nearly hits the floor. He's gotten taller. Or hotter. Maybe both. Maybe not. It might just be because I haven't seen him in 9 months. He smiles at our group of friends that have gathered to greet him. His eyes lingering on me slightly longer than the rest.

Everyone bombards him with questions about school and how he has been. If he has someone special. But all the while I spend my time checking him out while all the attention is on him. He's wearing dark blue shorts and a light purple v neck shirt that has an eye chart reading,  
'I F  
Y O U  
C A N R E A D  
T H I S J U S T F I N E  
I W O U L D S A Y T H A T  
Y O U A R E C H E C K I N G M E O U T',  
but as you go along it gets smaller.

Then I realize that I had just read it all and he got me with his dumb joke. I roll my eyes and study his face.

He seems happy. Which makes me happy. When people talk to him about medical things his face lights up. When he smiles his eyes scrunch up and his nose turns lightly under. His freckles look like they are dancing in the sunlight.

His hair is nearly to his shoulders and is way out of control, but it makes him look really hot. If I'm going to control myself while he is here, he is going to need to chill.

He turns and looks at me and smiles. Just when he does the horn for dinner is signaled. The seven, Will, Reyna, and I head off towards the mess hall. I walk behind in the back watching the way Will's ass moves when he walks.

When we reach the mess hall I take a seat at the Hades table and the rest of the group crowds around me. I sigh and look at the empty plate in front of me, wishing for pasta.

Will takes a seat next to me and nudges my arm with his elbow. I look at him and let out a small smile. He smiles back and looks like he's about to say something when Percy opens his loud mouth.

"So Will, are you seeing anyone right now?" Percy asks with a smirk on his face, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not at the moment no." Will replies, all the while taking my hand in his and giving it a gental squeeze. Percy's face drops slightly.

"Damn man. I was hoping we could all go on some quadrupole date or something." Percy says. We all laugh and go back to eating.

About half way through the meal Chiron stands and announces that. There will be a campfire tonight. Some cheer, some just go back to eating, aka Percy and Leo.

I continue to slowly eat my food when Will places his right hand on my left thigh. I look at his quizzically when I realize he is tapping in Morse code on my leg. 'Do you want to skip the campfire and head back to your cabin?' He taps.

I place my hand on top of his and tap a simple 'yes'. He smiles and takes my hand and keeps it under the table, slowly rubbing his thumb over my knuckles, causing me to get those skeletal butterflies all over again.

Finally, dinner ends and people start to filter out to the amphitheater. Will and I walk there with the rest of the group to make it less suspicious. We go to sit at the back, in the shadows, so when we leave it's easier.

When it starts I'm about to shadowtravel us out of there when Will stops me. "Can we stay for like 10 minutes please? I've missed this." He says. I nod sadly and sink back into the wall.

All goes well for maybe a minute. Then Will places his hand on my thigh again. This time he begins to rub it back and forth, every now and then giving it a squeeze. My breathing hitches each time he squeezes it, to make it worse every time he does he moves it slightly higher up my leg.

By the time that 6 minutes (yes I'm counting) have passed his hand is nearly on my crotch. I look at him desperately wanting to leave. He catches my eye and winks.

Then the little bitch puts his hand directly over my dick and slowly presses down. I feel my breathing getting heavier as he presses lower and lower until I can feel a heavy weight pushing against my dick.

My head is back against the wall, staring at the ceiling. When he suddenly grabs my crotch my eyes shut, but all too quickly he lets go and grabs my hand. I look at him and he smiles. Slowly we fade into the shadows, heading back to cabin 13.

{~•~}

When we come back to the light world I slap his strong arm. "Why would you do that! We could have got caught!" I complain.

"Oh please, everyone knows as it is. Jason winked at me right before we left! You have nothing to worry about, Neeks!" He says wrapping his arms around my waist.

I put my hands on his chest and smiled up at him. "You got taller again. What are you now, 6'1"?" 

"6'3". You haven't grown since your growth spurt though. Good to see you are still sitting at a good 5'7". Perfect height for hugging." He smiles.

I roll my eyes and throw my arms around his neck, intertwining my fingers in his golden locks. He tightens his arms around my waist and raises me up so my eyes are level with his. I giggle and push my lips lightly against his.

He drops me back onto the floor and slowly lifts his hand to my black hair. He runs his fingers through it, lightly getting rid of the tangles that have gathered there. "How is your hair so long again?" He whispers against my hair after placing a kiss there. I shrug and gently start to push him back towards the wall of cabin 13.

When his back hits the wall he raises an eyebrow at me. I smirk at him and place my forearms on the sides of his head against the wall. "Well how are you going to reach me from all the way down there, hm?" Will teasingly asks me.

I rise up onto my toes, making me about 5 inches taller. Will puts his hands on my ass and raises me up slightly. "Better." He whispers. I push my mouth against his hungrily and press my body against his. He pulls our hips closer together, leaving no space left.

I squeeze my hands into fists against the wall before moving them into Will's hair. I clutch his hair tight, causing a moan to escape his lips, into my mouth. His grip on my ass tightens and he lifts me off the ground, my legs wrapping around his waist.

He pushes off the wall and walks us to my bed, still we are intensely kissing. It should be harder for him to move us, but he does it with much practiced grace and ease.

Will tosses me down on the bed and quickly moves on top of me and smiles down at me, the heat from moments ago dissolving. "I love you." I say to him quietly.

"Gods, I love you too." He mumbles before attacking my neck with his lips.

And at that moment, all my morals, all my knowledge, everything I've ever learned, leaves my mind. Will knows damn well, that my neck is me weak spot.

"Oh miei dèi, cazzo, continuare a farlo, oh merda, Will" I manage. Every time does this, I can't form a single word in English. I go back to my roots. Plus I know it drives Will crazy.

He moans against me neck, pulling away. He reaches down and pulls my shirt over my head, latching his mouth onto my chest. "Well this is a little unfair, isn't it?" I manage out.

I begin to fiddle with the hem of Will's shirt and he gets the idea. Unlatching from my chest he lets me take off his shirt, while I'm at it, I make quick work of getting his pants undone. He copies my actions and gets my black skinny jeans off with slightly more difficulty.

I glance down and see several purple bruises forming on my chest. I lift my eyebrow at him as if to say really. He smirks but it is quickly wiped away when roll him over and straddle his hips. I start to trail kisses down his chest, towards his boxers.

His head falls back against the pillow as I slowly kiss his hip left hip bone. Knowing that Will has a thing for pain, I bite down on his hip and he lets out a deep moan.

"Oh gods, do that again!" He nearly yells. I move over slightly from my previous spot on his hip and begin to kiss and bite all around his bone. I spend a few more minutes on that one before moving to his right hip bone.

I can feel, hear, and see Will writhing under my mouth, and it just shows what I can do for my boyfriend.

Slowly, I lower his boxers until they are off his legs and hover over his throbbing dick. "Oh my gods Nico, please!" Will shouts. I smirk and blow a stream of warm air onto the tip of his dick, watching him struggle.

All at once, I take his cock into my mouth and sink as low as I can. He groans and knots his hands in my hair. I bob my head on his dick, getting lower and lower each time.

Eventually I take my hands off his hips, allowing him to fuck my mouth if he pleases. And he sure does. As soon as I do, he is thrusting up into my mouth.

"Nico! Shit, I'm." He gasps. But I pull off and kiss the tip once more. "Fucking tease"

I smirk and climb over him again as he grasps at my boxers and literally rips them off my body. I rock my hips into his as we kiss passionately.

His hands go from being in my hair, down my back and finally resting on my ass, squeezing it tightly again. Will may or may not have a thing for my ass. Just maybe.

He pushes me into him, rocking us harder, our breathing labored. I unlock our lips and ravage his neck with hungry kisses.

I feel one of his fingers start to move towards my asshole and I nod my head against his neck eagerly. He removes the hand that isn't playing with my asshole to reach over and grab the lube from my bedside drawer.

Right about now I am so thankful that Hazel is staying in the new Roman cabin.

Will lubes three fingers up and slowly pushes one finger into my ass. It has been quite a while since we have done this together, but that doesn't mean that I don't have a dildo hidden in my closet. So I'm still fairly stretched out. Apparently Will notices too.

He chuckles and slips another finger in. "Shut up." I mumble. "I missed you, you dickweed."

Will begins to move his fingers in and out, still at only two. I nip at his collar bone, signifying more. He nods and slips the third finger into my ass. I moan and rock my hips back onto his hand. Going faster until he suddenly pulls his fingers out.

I whimper, but when I see that he is lathering up his dick with lube, all complaints leave my head.

I don't have anymore condoms, but I know that I was tested 2 weeks ago. "Did you-" i begin to ask.

"Yeah. You?" He interrupts, already knowing what I was thinking.

"Yeah."

He holds me by my hips and lifts me up so I'm hovering over his dick. I begin to lower myself down, the intense pleasure of it actually being Will overwhelming me. I moan loudly and sit up, as if I was using Will as a chair.

A very strange chair, that has something sticking up your ass. Anyway. ADHD.

He grips my hips tightly and lifts me up slightly. I get what he's at and begin to bounce on his dick in rhythm with his thrusts. Will's hands move to my ass and slowly start to kneed. Suddenly, one of his hands leave my ass and slaps down hard back onto it.

"Oh shit, Willll." I drawl out. Will continues to abuse my ass in the best way possible for some time before he starts to massage it again, moving his hands to my hips again.

Moans and groans are all that can be heard in cabin 13. I continue to bounce, my legs beginning to ache. Will seems to notice and rolls us over do that he is now on top of me, still inside me.

He resumes his thrusting, both of us slowly unwinding into a mess of moans and sloppy kisses.

Will reaches up and puts his weight on the headboard, leaving his chest just inches above my face. I rise myself up and begin to suck and bite at his chest and collar bone.

Surprised, he looks down at me and smiles weakly, already exhausted. He moves back down, his elbows on each side of my head and kisses me passionately.

Anymore, we aren't really kissing. Just more of our mouths being nearly connected, breathing into each other's mouths. I bite his lower lip softly and he moans loudly.

"Neeks, I'm- Oh gods!" He pants, still thrusting, constantly hitting my prostrate.

"Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo, oh sì, oh dei, cazzo, sì, sì, sì, merda, sto andando -" I shout, cumming onto our chests. Not even a second later, Will cums in me.

He collapses onto my chest and lazily kisses my neck, just below my ear.

"Mmm. I love you so much." I whisper.

"I love you too, darlin." Oh there it is. Darlin. I've missed this. Will may have been raised in New York, but all his family was from the south, so their accents wore off onto him. So there it was.

Normally his accent seeps in when he is extremely tired. As does mine, except mine is Italian.

Will pulls out and rolls to lay beside me. He lifts his arm and wraps it around my shoulder, pulling me closer. I place my hand over his heart and feel the beat under my palm.

"Hey Will..." I trail.

"Mhm"

"Why exactly haven't we came out to the camp?" I ask timidly.

"I don't really know, Neeks. It just never really happened. Do you want to tomorrow?"

"If it comes up, I guess." I smile against his chest. "Hey Will."

"Yes, Neeks." Will chuckles.

"I love you, luce del sole." I say looking up at him.

"I love you too." He smiles at me. Gently kissing me. "Wanna go another round?" He asks.

I laugh, "Will! We're a mess!"

"Shower sex?" He asks, a playful glint in his eye.

"Yeah alright."

{~•~}

We stumble out of the bathroom, half awake, and fall onto the bed. Neither of us bother to put clothes on, it wouldn't matter anyway.

I roll over onto my side and Will spoons me from behind, nuzzling in between my shoulder blades. I sigh, content, as we drift of to sleep.

{~•~}

I awake to Will absentmindedly playing with a lock of my black hair. He feels me stir and greets me, good morning.

"Mornin." I mumble back. He tells me we have to get to breakfast. I start to protest but he insists. Whatever. Being a good doctor and shit.

I grab a random shirt off the floor, only to find it's Will's. I shrug and put it on anyway. It's huge on me. But I just tuck the front of it into my black ripped jeans. The light purple shade not exactly matching, but it'll do.

I look over to Will and see that he has reclaimed one of his hoodies that I stole last summer. I giggle and grab his hand one last time before we leave.

The hoodie that Will took back is almost too small as he grew some within the last 10 months. But it still fits.

We walk to the mess hall with a good distance between us. When we approach our friends wave at us and motion us over.

I notice that everyone is looking at us with wide eyes. I glance down, remembering I'm wearing Will's shirt. The shirt he wore yesterday.

My eyes widen and I glance at Will, but he just smiles at the others. I choose to ignore the looks and sit down. Will makes a strange noise and I turn to see him stretching.

I turn back and see Jason's eyes boggling out of his head. I turn again and I see that Will's nearly too small hoodie has ridden up and you can see the bite marks I made on his hip bones above his low rise jeans.

I gasp and whip back around, looking down. My face is burning as Will sits next to me. It seems that he hasn't noticed that Jason saw.

"Ahem. Uh. Umm. Will?" Jason asks. Oh gods

"Yeah, Jase?" He replies.

"Are you, umm, aware. That uh, you have. Ah, several bite marks. On, umm, your hips?" He asks quite awkwardly.

Will's face flames as he splutters, out an incoherent response. "Uh. Y- n- um, you see, I, help." He whispers the last part. I just shake my head. Not knowing what the hell to do either.

Will clears his throat. "Actually. Yes, I did know they were there actually." He says, semi-confidently.

"Oh!" Piper exclaims. "Who gave you those! You said you weren't seeing anyone! Who was it!"

"It was me." I whisper.

All heads turn to me. "What!" They exclaim.

"It was me. I gave him those." I say louder.

"How long?" Percy asks.

"Three years." Will says grabbing my hand lovingly.

Everyone gawks at us for about five seconds. Until all Hades breaks loose. Bets are payed, people are losing, people are winning, but everyone is happy for us.

"So," Leo nudges me. "How was it?"

"Leo!" We all yell.

"What! Well?" He exclaims again.

"It was great. Like always." Will says back.

"So this isn't the first time!" Jason shouts.

"Well no. We've been together for three years." I say quietly.

Everyone stares at us. Then they start chanting 'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!' Like children.

I turn to Will and shrug. I wrap my arms around his neck again and his around my back. He lifts me up so I'm level with his eyes, just like yesterday, and kisses me gently.

Everyone cheers and he sets me back on my feet. Not breaking the kiss.

When we part, I rest my forehead on his, smiling.

"I love you, darlin". He whispers.

"I love you to, luce del sole." I say back. "Welcome home."


End file.
